Lies and Regrets
by SofiaCalista
Summary: "Will you lie to me?", he was startled the second time that afternoon and just like the first question, he answered it sincerely and truthfully and this time, like a vow, "Never, Madge." Then he walks away.
1. Chapter 1

Lie To Me

There's something calming about playing the piano. Madge glided her nimble fingers to hit keys after keys of soothing notes. Eyes closed, she hummed along the music thinking about the people she loved. She thought of her parents, her sickly mother and her father in their room talking, apologizing and assuring their love for each other. She thought about Katniss and Peeta in the arena, fighting for their lives. Then, she thought of Gale.

She almost imagined him standing by the door of the parlor smirking at her. Just like the last time he's been here. She smiled at the memory of him leaning from behind her while she played, wrapping his strong arms around her making her stop.

_"Thank you," he whispered, "But you got to help me with a problem."_

_She turned her head and looked up at him and replied, "Problem?"_

_When he didn't response she pushed him away and stood up, arms folded she continued, "Gale Hawthorne, are you in trouble again?"_

_Gale mirrored her stance and replied without missing a beat, "I don't really know if I really wanted to thank you or throttle you!"_

_"You've already done the former," she pointed, sternly, "And I love for you to refrain the urge of the latter."_

_That put a smile on his face. That turned into a chuckle. Before she knew it, Gale was laughing out loud._

_She tried to look offended but failing miserably which fuels his laughter even more. Finally, Gale pulled her to him and wrapped her in a tight embrace._

_"You ran into a snowstorm to the Everdeens to give the medicine and then ran out back into it again seconds later," he said, "I should throttle you for mere stupidity but you're a crazy girl,I think there's a law against throttling those kind."_

_"I'm not crazy!" she said pulling away slightly to look up at his grinning face._

_"You are, Abernathy vouched for it," he said as he planted a kiss on her forehead._

_"Do you love me, Gale?" she asked, suddenly. She knew she might surprised him with the question but to be honest, she have been building the courage to ask for so long._

_"No, Madge," he said, he did not pull away from their embrace which Madge was grateful for. She had been expecting that answer but at the same time she had been hoping. She had expected but it was no way prevented her heart to be crushed at those two words. "I cared for you, but I don't love you," he continued, "Maybe, if I didn't meet Katniss."_

_"If you didn't meet Katniss then you'll never even look at me," she said, almost choking at the hurt each words brought her, "I'll still be the Mayor's daughter who you despised. And you'll be kissing another girl."_

_"Maybe" is what all he said._

_He spend the afternoon with her. Listening to her music, talking about their family, and sharing that need to be close with someone. There was love in that relationship. Even if it was only hers, she wouldn't have wanted it any other way. Because for those short moments, for those kisses (some stolen), and for those long afternoon talks, there's love. Only if he could return it, even just for a moment. Even with just words._

_So, when he was leaving that day, she asked, "Will you lie to me?"_

_He was startled the second time that afternoon and just like the first question, he answered it sincerely and truthfully and this time, like a vow, "Never, Madge." _

_Then he walked away._

As she played the piano, she could feel the air getting warmer and warmer by the second. She stopped, unable to breathe.

If Gale had said yes, then she'll have that memory to take with her. That even with just words, she can pretend. She can pretend that he was fighting his way to her house while her lungs begin to fill with smoke. She can pretend that as she takes her final breath he was holding her hand whispering words she longed to hear and probably will never hear. Not in this lifetime.

If only Gale said yes, and told her he loves her when she asked, "Will you lie to me?"

* * *

**A/N: This is part of Gadge Songfics but I decided to make this a two-shot. The other chapter will be in Gale's POV post MJ.**


	2. Chapter 2

If I Knew Then

* * *

"_If you love someone you would want to remember." _

"_Who's talking about loving? I told you I wanted to forget everything for a moment and that includes you, Undersee," Gale said, annoyed at the pretty blonde's nosiness, "So go away."_

_He glared at her, which normally would scare people but she just looked amused._

"_Pretty eyes," she said, sweetly, " too bad you only ever used it to glare at innocent people!" _

_Gale snorted, "You're not innocent."_

"_I beg your pardon!"_

"_You're annoying, I only use my pretty eyes to glare at annoying people," he said, grinning, then he laughed, "What the hell are you doing?"_

"_I can't glare at you properly from this height," she said as she put another flat stone on top of another. After many attempts at properly glaring, there's only one word that can describe her glare and it wasn't proper. It was cute. It's amazing how hard she tried. _

_But what's more amazing was that he stayed long enough for her to try._

* * *

"_Sometimes you need someone to just hold your hand," she said, taking his hand, "It makes you feel that you're not alone."_

"_I don't want to hold hands, Undersee," he said, glaring at her but didn't pull his hand away._

"_That's why I said need," she said, patiently._

_After a moment he asked, "Why are you here, Madge?"_

_She simply answered, "Because I want to."_

* * *

_He was sitting next to Madge as she played the piano. She was so graceful at doing that stuff. He didn't know what she's playing but it was relaxing in the ears. After she hit the last key, she looked up at him, grinning, so pleased with herself, and so damn cute that he leaned down and kissed her. She was startled at first but she began kissing him back. When they came up for air, all Gale can say was a quiet, breathy, "Wow."_

"_You needed that?" she said, equally breathy._

"_No." "Then, why did you?"_

"_Because I want to," he said grinning at her._

* * *

"_You're lucky some crazy girl was crazy over you or you would've been dead," Abernathy told him._

"_Are you drunk... who am I kidding? What are you talking about?" he asked, tolerating the older man's presence. Can't he recuperate in peace?_

"_Mayor's daughter came running through a blizzard to give you morphling, also gave us and Katniss quite a shock when she showed up."_

* * *

_He was walking in the Seam or what used to be the Seam. He looked around, there were no more houses. Instead, it looked like an extension of the meadow. There were wild flowers everywhere. He reached the original meadow and there she was._

_Her smile was clear and soft wind blowing her blonde hair. She was standing about fifteen feet away from him. He took a step towards her and she grew alarm. _

_He was about to take another step when suddenly, her dress burst into flames. He tried to move but couldn't. Like her, she just stood there like she wasn't engulfed in fire, as if the flame wasn't burning her flesh. He saw her lips moved, mouthing his name. She raised a hand, reaching for him then smiled weakly. _

_He tried to help her but he still can't seem to move. _

_The fire became stronger, she screamed and then turned into ashes. Gale!_

Gale Hawthorne woke up, heart racing. He stared at the ceiling trying to calm himself.

Someone burned to ashes and he just stood there and watched.

Not just someone, though.

"_Do you love me, Gale?" _

"_I care for you…"_

He gave a dry laugh at the memory. He told her he cared.

"You're calling me out on my bullshit, aren't you Madge?" he said quietly, he should've known but he, like most people, assumed they were going to be spared from the bombings. "That was the plan, you're supposed to live, to marry, have children and annoy the life out of whomever you grow old with."

"_She died." Rory said as soon as he picked up the phone and he immediately knew that it's a confirmation of what he's dreading throughout the war. He heard shuffling and "She didn't get out, you told us she going to!" his youngest brother sobbed. He closed his eyes thinking of words to comfort his brothers but had none._

"_Gale?" Rory was on the phone again, and he sound, of all things, worried._

"_Tell Vick, most of the times I told things I knew nothing about," he finally said and he hung up. He spent the rest of the day, drowning his sorrows like Haymitch Abernathy._

He turned to look at his window, it's still dark. He closed his eyes, willing himself to sleep. Maybe this time he would be able to help her. But he knew he wouldn't, at least not yet.

There would come a time though, when in his dream he would reach her in time. And in his dream, he went back to save her, she came with him in 13, and she's offering her love and companionship to everyone who needs it because she wants to. In his dream, she's alive.

Madge Undersee had been a ray of sunshine in his gloomy life and he would forever remember her. Because he really did care, a lot. Maybe even love her in his own way. It wouldn't have hurt this much if he didn't. And he knew, if he told her, she would've believed him, wherever she was.

Because he said to her once, a long time ago, that he'll never lie to her.

* * *

"_Hi, Gale!" he turned around and saw her. _

"_Madge Undersee," he said in disbelief and awe. She looked so young and alive._

_She smiled beautifully at him, her blue eyes shining, and softly said, "You remembered!"_

Gale Hawthorne woke up, a grin on his face. He slowly sat up and reached for his cane.

"Of course I remember, you silly girl," he chuckled, "I'll never forget."

**The End.**

AN: Yeah, hope you enjoy the fic!


End file.
